One Reason
by exo.ap
Summary: kyungsoo yang terjebak dalam pemikiran konyol sahabat-sahabatnya. namun apa yang terjadi saat kyungsoo mulai menyadari benih cinta dihatinya ? Chansoo
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

.

.

Langit sudah berubah menjadi gelap, lampu-lampu kota sudah seperti titik-titik tinta Tuhan di langit. Sorotan lampu kendaraan juga sudah memenuhi jalanan yang sudah ramai. Salah satu diantaranya adalah mobil silver yang berisi empat anak remaja labil (?). mereka tertawa dan bernyanyi, bercanda dan tertawa lagi. di bangku kemudi ada luhan yang bermata rusa sedang bernyanyi lagu mandarin, dan dibelakangnya ada anak yang bereyeliner tebal dan bermata panda yang menjadi rappernya, dengan tingkah konyolnya memakai jaket sampai menutupi kepala dan topi ditaruh begitu saja dikepalanya. Mengalunkan suara yang memang merdu sambil menggerakkan tubuhnya kekanan dan kekiri yang terlihat begitu menikmati suasana, namun tidak bagi kyungsoo si bermata bulat yang tengah memanyunkan heartlipsnya beberapa meter (*ups! Beberapa senti sebenarnya) uh ! yang jika bibir itu disentuhkan kertas mungkin akan menjadi stempel dengan tanda hati menarik. Hanya ia yang tidak terlihat bahagia. Bagaimana tidak ! ia diseret paksa layaknya karung beras dan dilempar dengan tidak elitnya ke dalam –kendaraan menuju maut- menurutnya. Luhan hanya tersenyum manis melihat kyungsoo yang seperti itu. Ia beralih melihat kearah kaca yang ada didalam mobil dan mengedipkan mata pada dua orang dibelakangnya (baekhyun dan tao) penuh arti yang dibalas acungan jempol dari keduanya.

"kyungsoo-ya, kau jangan lupakan jasa baik malaikat macam kami ne.." kata luhan sambil menyentuh-nyentuh lengan kyungsoo dengan telunjuknya. Kyungsoo menampilkan ekspresi ingin muntah.

" benar, kau harus mentraktir kami eskrim stoberi !" baekhyun –si bereyeliner- pun menyahut, mengalungkan lengannya di bahu mungil kyungsoo dari belakang. Kyungsoo malah mencibir. itu kalimat yang sering baekhyun lontarkan saat kyungsoo meminta baekhyun mengajarinya menyanyi dengan nada tinggi.

"kalian sudah melanggar peraturan, itu sama saja dengan menjual anak berumur 17 tahun dan tindak kekerasan batin !" bentaknya sambil menuding hidung luhan sang pencetus ide gila tersebut.

Ckitt.. !

Luhan menghentikan mobilnya tiba-tiba. Menatap kyungsoo dengan mulut menganga suaangat lebar. Tao dengan sigap mengamati sekitar luhan, bersiap mengeluarkan wushunya menepis serangga yang bisa saja masuk kedalam mulut Luhan. Baekhyun juga sudah siap melakukan kuda-kuda untuk ikut andil dalam adegan tampar menampar.

"ke-kenapa?" kyungsoo bertanya dengan ragu-ragu pada baekhyun yang menurutnya masih 'normal'. Baekhyun menurunkan kuda-kudanya dan perlahan keluar dari mobil. mengacuhkan kyungsoo masih memperhatikan baekhyun.

klek !

"sudah sampai!" kata baekhyun riang dan membuka pintu untuk kyungsoo.

"ayo kyungie" diikuti luhan dan tao yang tiba-tiba sudah keluar dari mobil dan berjalan menjauhi mobil. Kyungsoo masih bertahan, ia tak mau mengikuti acara konyol sahabatnya. Namun Luhan yang mengetahui itu, bergegas kembali menuju mobil, tanpa pikir panjang luhan dan tao menyeret kyungsoo menuju suatu tempat. yang kyungsoo ketahui itu adalah sebuah pintu masuk restoran mahal. Luhan tersenyum manis dan memegang pundak kyungsoo yang masih meronta untuk dilepaskan

"kyung, aku tak mau menerima kata gagal. Jadi masuklah dan temui DIA." Kata luhan penuh ancaman.

"uh, jangan melihat orang dari tampangnya. Luhan yang cantik saja bisa berubah menjadi singa disaat seperti ini" batin kyungsoo

"dia memakai baju hitam, kyung" tambah baekhyun sambil mendorong paksa tubuh mungil kyungsoo.

Si korban hanya bisa pasrah menerima perlakuan keji itu, ia menghela nafasnya kasar dan mulai berjalan dengan sangat pelan untuk mengamati berbagai jenis makhluk di dalam restoran. Dan mata bulatnya mencari cari seseorang yang mempunyai ciri-ciri yang disebutkan luhan. Yah ! ia sampai mengingatnya, karena luhan terus membuntuti kyungsoo dari bangun tidur sampai tidur lagi kemarin. Mata owlnya meneliti satu persatu dan bingo!, seseorang berbaju hitam dan yang jelas dia adalah namja. mudah saja bagi kyungsoo, hanya ada satu orang yang memakai jaket hitam tak terkancing yang menampilkan kaos putih bergambar tengkorak. Rambutnya nampak berantakan namun menambah kesan tampan.

"kya, lebih tampan dari kekasih luhan" gumamnya dalam hati. Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepala beberapa kali, sekedar menghilangkan fikiran bodoh itu.

Dengan tekad mantap, ia berjalan pelan menuju meja namja yang ia lihat tadi, dan duduk disalah satu kursi didekatnya.

"ehm" kyungsoo berdehem guna mendapat perhatiannya. namja itu mendongak dan menatap kyungsoo lekat.

"jadi kau ? aku sudah bilang, aku tak butuh guru privat. Sekarang, hubungi appa dan bilang kalau aku, park chanyeol sudah sangat sangat pintar." Kata namja itu penuh kepastian.

"guru ?" ucap kyungsoo meminta jawaban. Namja yang mengenalkan dirinya bernama chanyeol hanya mengangguk tanpa menghilangkan gaya coolnya.

"bukankah kita bertemu untuk saling mengenal chanyeol-ssi?" ujar kyungsoo polos

Chanyeol menaikkan sebelah alisnya, mendekatkan wajah tampannya dengan cepat.

"aku? Untuk mengenalmu?" tanyanya dengan memandang remeh pada kyungsoo. Kyungsoo hanya terkejut menerima perlakuan dari namja yang baru ditemuinya ini. dan kenapa juga darahnya berdesir dan jantungnya bekerja lebih cepat dari biasanya.

Drrt..drrrt.. chanyeol mengambil ponselnya diatas di meja dan terlihat serius membaca pesan masuk dari nomor tak dikenal.

.

From: xxxxxx

at 9.12

.

Maaf, aku tidak bisa datang.

.

.

Uh, chanyeol bernafas lega. Matanya beralih pada makhluk dihadapannya dan menyunggingkan senyum tipis. yang kyungsoo artikan senyum iblis.

"baiklah, mungkin besok kita lanjutkan, sebentar lagi mungkin orang yang akan kutemui datang." Ucap seseorang dari meja seberang.

Kyungsoo merasa ada sesuatu yang aneh. Dia mendengarkan pembicaraan itu dengan seksama. Maklum, meja satu dengan yang lain tidak terpisah terlalu jauh. chanyeol diam-diam juga mendengarkan pembicaraan itu.

"baik tuan, maaf, kau membawa seikat bunga?" tanya seseorang lainnya

"oh.. ini untuk orang yang akan kutemui sebentar lagi" jawab seseorang berbaju hitam dihadapannya.

"begitu ya? Baiklah. Permisi"

oh.. kyungsoo memerah malu sekarang, ia tersesat dan menemui orang yang salah. Ia hanya menatap chanyeol dengan tersenyum konyol yang menyiratkan kata maaf disana. Salah sendiri ia terlalu percaya diri mengira namja tampan dihadapannya adalah orang yang mau berkenalan dengannya. Chanyeol yang mengerti suasanapun hanya terkikik geli.

"bukan aku, tapi dia" kata chanyeol sambil menunjuk kearah meja dibelakangnya. Kyungsoo mengikuti arah tunjuk chanyeol yang mengarah kebelakangnya.

"tentu bukan namja seperti mu. Dia pasti jauh lebih tampan. Dari suaranya saja ia terdengar manly" ucap kyungsoo meeremehkan namun terdengar ragu diakhir kalimatnya. Chanyeol hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum. Perlahan kyungsoo membalikkan badan untuk memastikan orang itu, dan mempermalukan chanyeol yang sekarang semakin menahan tawa.

1 detik.. kyungsoo menatap dengan senyum

2 detik.. kyungsoo mengerjap

3 detik.. kyungsoo mulai menyadari sesuatu

Kyaaaa !

.

.

O*o*o*O

.

.

Luhan, Tao dan Baekhyun tengah merayakan pesta, karena berhasil mencarikan calon kekasih untuk kyungsoo. Pasalnya hanya kyungsoo seorang yang belum pernah mempunyai kekasih. Sementara mereka bertiga sudah berkali-kali meng iming-iming kyungsoo betapa indahnya memiliki cinta. Namun kyungsoo malah menjawab "aku mencintai buku matematikaku" uh.. apa sih yang bisa dibanggakan dari deretan angka yang menguras otak dan membutuhkan kalkulator untuk mengerjakannya. Bahkan mereka bertiga lebih memilih dihukum mengepel lantai seperti kebiasaanya diakhir jam pelajaran daripada menghitung rumus rumus untuk mencari bangun datar. Apalagi yang pertanyannya selalu mencari X, berapakah nilai X?. Demi mata panda Tao, baekhyun pun sering menanyakan itu ke Luhan. Dan selalu dijawab 'kekantin' oleh Luhan.

Susu stoberi, eskrim stroberi, dan kue stoberi memenuhi meja mereka. *apa seperti ini merayakan pesta ala anak SMA?

Ditempat lain kyungsoo menyumpah serapah teman-temannya yang menyeretnya begitu saja tanpa membawa dompet. Kyungsoo tengah duduk merana dan mencari ponsel yang seharusnya berguna disaat-saat seperti ini, namun nihil, tak ada tanda-tanda dari benda kotak tersebut. Poor kyungsoo !

Disaat ia sudah tak tau harus bagaimana lagi, sekelebat sosok chanyeol terlihat keluar dari pintu masuk restoran dan berjalan angkuh menuju mobilnya. Seakan mendapatkan hidayah, kyungsoo berlari dan langsung masuk begitu saja di mobil chanyeol.

"hah.. .. jalan !" ucap kyungsoo yang masih mengontrol nafasnya akibat berlari.

Chanyeol yang masih terkejut mendapati makhluk disampingnya akhirnya membuka suara "hei, keluar kau!" usir chanyeol.

Kyungsoo yang mendengar kalimat itu ingin menjitaknya, namun ia urungkan mengingat ia masih ingin pulang dan tidur nyenyak di apartemen kesayangannya.

"antar aku pulang.. jebal.." rayu kyungsoo memakai aegyo yang dibuat-buat.

"tidak. Aku ada urusan" jawab chanyeol cepat sebelum luluh oleh aegyo kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo masih menahan emosinya dan tetap melakukan aegyo dihadapan chanyeol. "jebal.." kyungsoo mengerjap-ngerjap imut dihadapan chanyeol.

"kau berhutang padaku." Final chanyeol sambil mulai menjalankan mobilnya.

"yey !" sorak kyungsoo. Dia bersyukur, setidaknya belajar aegyo dari baekhyun ada manfaatnya.

.

.

# one reason #

.

Pagi ini kyungsoo sudah berpakaian rapi dan bersiap untuk sekolah. Ia berharap kerjadian memalukan kemarin tidak akan terjadi lagi hari ini. Dia berjalan perlahan setelah dibukakan pintu oleh supir pribadinya. Ia memang lebih suka diantar daripada membawa kendaraan sendiri. Tangannya mengepal erat, ia mempercepat langkah kecilnya menuju kelas biasanya. Ia bersiap untuk menghabisi teman-temannya yang dengan tega mempermalukannya kemarin. Mata owl kyungsoo berhasil menemukan mereka. Persetan dengan yang namanya sahabat ! kyungsoo menggebrak meja. Brak ! seketika 3 orang itu terjungkal kebelakang.

" kalian menjodohkanku dengan ahjussi eoh ! sahabat macam apa kalian hah !" bentak kyungsoo langsung. Baekhyun dan Tao hanya mengerjap dan mengerutkan keningnya.

"Dia bahkan sudah beruban !" lanjut kyungsoo masih dengan nada tinggi

"apa?!" ucap tao dan baekhyun serempak, mereka mendelik menghadap Luhan meminta jawaban. Jujur mereka juga tidak tahu menahu dengan siapa orang yang akan berkencan dengan kyungsoo. Karena ini sepenuhnya ide Luhan, yang tidak bias melihat kyungsoo selalu sendiri saat mereka menceritakan tentang kekasihnya masing-masing.

Luhan yang tersudut ditatap seperti itu, menggelengkan kepalanya.  
"kyung, rupanya kau butuh dokter mata. Bahkan dia seangkatan dengan kita." Papar Luhan.

"dia sendiri yang ingin berkenalan denganmu. Dia temanku di klub dance" sambungnya lagi.

Baekhyun dan tao hanya ber'oh' ria.

"lalu siapa dia..Lu" belum sempat kyungsoo menyelesaikan kalimatnya sebuah suara dari belakang menginterupsinya. Semua pasang mata mengarah pada sosok itu. kyungsoo perlahan menoleh ke belakang. mengikuti arah pandang teman sekelasnya.

"kyungsoo…

do kyungsoo…."

.

.

.

.

TBC/DLT


	2. Chapter 2

**title : one reason**

**cast : chansoo/kaisoo**

**rating : T**

**length : multichapter**

* * *

**chapter 2**

.

.

.

.

"kyungsoo..  
do kyungsoo.."

kyungsoo terpaku pada seorang namja yang kini berjalan kearahnya. luhan tersenyum, ia tau pasti seorang kyungsoo yang polos juga tidak akan bisa menolak pesona teman kekasihnya itu. tao menyenggol pelan lengan luhan, seolah mengerti arti dari pandangan si mata rusa.

"drama cinta akan dimulai.." bisik luhan tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya pada namja yang kini berdiri dengan jarak 1 meter dari kyungsoo.

"maaf, kemarin tidak bisa datang." namja itu tersenyum tulus.

"..." kyungsoo tak bergeming. tiba tiba kejadian kemarin terlintas dipikirannya. kyungsoo dengan cepat meraih apapun didekatnya.  
BUGH ! buku setebal 6 cm mendarat manis dikepala namja.

"ahh !" namja itu memekik.  
BUGH !  
BUGH !

"jadi kau orangnya?" BUGH !

"kau telah mempermalukanku !" teriak kyungsoo, tak peduli semua mata mengarah padanya dengan geram. "BUGH !"

"bagaimana kalau chanyeol tak mau lagi bertemu denganku !"  
kyungsoo berhenti memukul. tunggu, apa baru saja ia berharap bertemu dengan chanyeol lagi?

" aish ! " kyungsoo mengacak rambutnya dan berlalu menuju kursinya.

"masih ingin mengenal jauh tentangnya Jong?" luhan hanya bisa mengelus dada dengan tingkah aneh kyungsoo.  
namja yang dipanggil jongin itu tersenyum, membenarkan tatanan rambutnya. memperhatikan kyungsoo yang kini membenamkan kepala diantara tangannya.  
"tentu"

* * *

chanyeol mengutak atik ponsel putih ditangannya. sesekali ia tersenyum geli melihat foto pemilik ponsel tersebut.

"kyeopta.."

"permisi tuan muda" seseorang berbadan tegap membungkuk sopan pada chanyeol.

"hmm"

"ini berkas yang anda minta" orang itu menyodorkan map coklat. apa mungkin isinya penting, chanyeol dengan semangat membuka map itu. ia terlihat serius membaca tulisan ditiap lembaran. setelah membolak balik beberapa lembar, ia tersenyum.

"menarik" simpulnya sebelum meletakkan berkas itu dimeja.

* * *

Morning~

Pagi ini kyungsoo terlihat tidak semangat, semalaman ia mencari ponselnya yang hilang. Ia berjalan disepanjang koridor dengan tidak bertenaga.

"wuaaa, jongin oppa !"

"kyaaaa oppa take picture with me"

"oppa kereeen"

Kyungsoo menoleh ke sumber suara, mata bulatnya menangkap jongin yang juga baru datang dengan fansgirl yang mengekor dibelakangnya.

"cih.. tebar pesona" kyungsoo memandangnya jengkel. Lalu melanjutkan perjalanannya.

"kau tau? Aku sudah beli tas gucci terbaru !" suara tao menggema ditelinga kyungsoo saat ia baru memasuki kelas.

"pasti dari kris lagi?" baekhyun memutar bola mata malas, menanggapi tao yang selalu merepotkan kekasihnya itu.

"tunggu, kali ini apa yang kau lakukan ?" baekhyun semakin menyipitkan matanya.

"ani.." elak tao.

"ih dasar pemalak !

eh luhan tidak masuk?" kyungsoo menyela dan duduk dikursinya.

"dia ikut appanya ke china"

"oh, sepertinya hidupku lebih tenang hari ini." Kyungsoo bernafas lega. Memasang senyum selebar mungkin. Setidaknya tanpa luhan sehari akan menyenangkan.

"pinjam ponselmu" kyungsoo mengulurkan tangan mungilnya ke tao.

"ih dasar pemalak !" tao membalas mengatai kyungsoo. Namun ia tetap meminjamkan ponselnya. Kyungsoo semakin tersenyum lebar, cepat-cepat ia memasang earphone ditelinganya. Memilih untuk hanyut dalam lagu sedih (?) milik tao (dasar, mukanya saja yang penuh pertempuran). Tak menyadari choi sonsaengnim sudah memasuki kelas.

DUK ! DUK ! tao mencoba menendang kursi kyungsoo didepannya, namun sialnya tak berefek apapun. Dengan terpaksa baekhyun langsung saja menarik earphone dikepala kyungsoo.

"yak ! apaan sih?" kyungsoo membuka matanya. Menggesek telinganya yang memerah.

"Mr. Choi" tao menuding-nuding kedepan kelas. Kyungsoo malah menaikkan alisnya, mengira tao mengerjainya. kelasnya juga masih gaduh, semakin membuktikan bahwa tidak mungkin guru killer itu sudah tiba.

"ya, silakan duduk ditempat yang masih kosong." tuing ! Suara Mr. Choi berhasil memasuki indra pendengarannya.

"terimakasih"

DEG ! suara itu, kyungsoo merasa familiar dengan suara itu.

TAP ! TAP ! TAP !

Ia menghadap kedepan, memastikan pendengarannya salah. TAP ! TAP !

Bagaikan slowmotion, kyungsoo terkejut melihat siswa baru. Orang yang tak ingin dia temui saat ini mendekat ke bangkunya.

TAP ! TAP ! TAP !

dengan senyum lebarnya, dia menyapa kyungsoo.

"Kita bertemu lagi" chanyeol menyeringai. Ya, namja itu adalah chanyeol yang sekarang duduk disebelahnya. tepatnya dibangku Luhan.

"kenapa kau disini hah?" beberapa orang memandang aneh kyungsoo yang dengan tak sopannya membentak siswa baru.

"dan kau kyungsoo.." kalimat choi sonsaengnim menghentikan acara chansoo.

"jangan kira aku tak tau kau memakai benda ditelingamu tadi" kyungsoo semakin melongo,

"cepat keluar dan berdiri di lapangan !" titah Mr. Choi.

jdar ! pertama kali bagi ahli matematika seperti kyungsoo yang selalu disanjung, kini harus menerima hukuman. kyungsoo mungkin harus berhati-hati dengan makhluk seperti chanyeol, yang selalu berhasil membuatnya malu. Kyungsoo mendesah, berdiri menunduk dan perlahan berjalan keluar kelas.

"ck..ck.. bodoh" cibir chanyeol.

* * *

Chanyeol mengikuti pelajaran pertamanya dengan bosan, ini hari pertamanya sekolah disini, namun ia hanya memandang malas tiap coretan tangan Mr. Choi di papan tulis. yang ia lakukan hanyalah mengecek jam tangannya. Kurang 2 menit. Uh chanyeol menanti detik demi detik itu seperti beberapa jam.

"baiklah. Kalian boleh istirahat" Mr Choi mengakhiri pelajarannya.

Seisi kelas bersorak ria, cepat-cepat mereka menuju kantin. tapi tidak untuk chanyeol. Ia lebih memilih untuk ke lapangan. Ia berlari untuk cepat sampai disana, menemui seseorang yang seminggu lalu hadir dikehidupannya. Alasan utamanya untuk pindah kesekolah ini. ia berharap kyungsoo masih disana. setidaknya sampai ia datang.

Chanyeol tersenyum mendapati kyungsoo masih berdiri dipinggir lapangan. larinya tidak sia-sia. segera ia mendekat diam diam.

TUK !

Chanyeol menjitak pelan kepala kyungsoo,

"ah, apa yang kau lakukan ! " kyungsoo mengelus puncak kepalanya. ia mencoba membalas menjitak chanyeol. namun berkali kali chanyeol berhasil menepisnya.

"kenapa kau masih disini? Kau menungguku?" chanyeol menangkap tangan kyungsoo yang mencoba menjitaknya lagi.

"hah?"

"ini sudah istirahat, kau akan bertambah mengkerut jika lama-lama terkena sinar matahari" chanyeol menuding dahi kyungsoo.

"apa?" kyungsoo mendelik. baru beberapa menit bertemu, makhluk disampingnya ini sudah berani mengejeknya.

"lihat badanmu, kau akan bertambah jelek jika kulitmu menghitam" chanyeol memandang kyungsoo dari atas kebawah. lalu keatas lagi.

DUAGH ! "argh" kyungsoo menendang kaki chanyeol.

" sialan kau dobi !" pekik kyungsoo tak terima, langsung meninggalkan chanyeol yang masih mengerang kesakitan.

* * *

Kyungsoo terus mengumpat sepanjang jalan, mengapa hari ini dia sial sekali. Kenapa juga ia harus bertemu dengan namja itu lagi. Ia kan masih malu atas pertemuan pertamanya dengan chanyeol.

Ia mendesah. sungguh ia akan memakan apapun dikantin setelah ini.

PLUK !

Kyungsoo merasa ada sesuatu jatuh dibahunya, ia waspada, takut takut kalau ternyata itu serangga.

"kyaaa sialan !" kyungsoo mempercepat langkahnya, tujuan utamanya bukan kantin lagi, tapi toilet.

Dengan cepat ia membuka pintu toilet, sebelumnya ia memastikan tidak ada yang mengikutinya.

kyungsoo merefleksi penampilannya, memandang jijik pada kotoran burung ada dibahunya. Tangannya terulur hendak membasuh kotoran itu dengan tisu.  
"burung sialan!" pekiknya frustasi. menyumpahi burung sialan yang tidak tau adat telah membuangnya di seragamnya.

"burung siapa?" kyungsoo mendongak, ia melihat pantulan jongin dari kaca.

"bukan ss-siapa-siapa" kyungsoo terlalu gugup.

"kau yakin?"

Kyungsoo hanya mengerjap dan mengangguk imut menanggapi. Tingkah kyungsoo terlihat lucu dan mengemaskan dimata jongin. Ia tak bisa menahan untuk segera menerkamnya. Perlahan jongin mendekatkan wajahnya. Matanya fokus pada belahan bibir menggoda milik kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo semakin gugup, baru kali ini ada namja yang berada dalam jarak sedekat ini. apalagi saat ia merasakan deru nafas jongin membelai pipinya.

Ia ingin mendorong jongin sekuat tenaga, ia merutuki tubuhnya yang tiba tiba sulit digerakkan dikeadaan sedarurat ini. 'bagaimana kalau dia yang mendapatkan first kiss berharga ku' batinnya.

Saking gugupnya, kyungsoo menutup matanya. Jongin menyeringai, mengira kyungsoo memberi lampu hijau padanya.

3 detik, 6 detik, 10 detik, kyungsoo tidak merasakan apapun. perlahan Ia memberanikan diri membuka matanya.

Ia heran, kenapa jongin hanya diam.

"a-apa ini?" tanya jongin ragu. Kyungsoo beralih mengecek apa yang ditunjuk jongin.

PLUK !

Kyungsoo menepuk jidatnya, dengan segera ia menjauhkan diri dari jongin, sungguh pipinya memerah sampai ketelinga menahan malu sekarang. Bagaimana tidak, jongin tak jadi menciumnya karena terpaku pada kotoran burung yang belum sampat ia bersihkan.

(#uh hahaha mengenaskan #ditabok D.O ^_^)

* * *

Diruang kerja tuan park-

"apa ini?" tuan park menunjuk salah satu foto chanyeol dan kyungsoo saat direstoran.

"ini foto yang saya ambil tadi pagi. Tuan muda pindah sekolah untuk anak ini" pesuruh itu menunjuk salah satu foto.

Tuan park terlihat berpikir, "berapa lama?"

"seminggu yang lalu"

"baru seminggu ?" tuan park mengerutkan keningnya. Menatap pesuruh itu, mencari kebenaran dari kalimat tadi.

"iya. Apa perlu saya menjauhkan mereka tuan?"

.

.

.

.

.

.TBC

#kyaa.. apa ini mengecewakan ?  
harap maklum ya.. ini ff saya yang pertama...

untuk semua review saya terima ^^ makasih banyak ^_^

uffiejung :oke makasi ^^

Baby Crong : iya, itu jongin. makasi sarannya ^^

Kim Leera :iya, yang sebenernya dijodohin ke kyungsoo itu jongin, tapi karena jongin gabisa dateng, kyungsoo salah nemuin orang, karena kebetulan chanyeol juga pake baju item ^^

ViraaHee : oke. ^^

SehunGotik : nah ini udah dilanjut. udah cepet kan? semoga ngga ngecewain kamu yah :)

Chansoo Ship : iyaa~ ini chansoo ^^ tetep review dichapter depan yak :)

diah : oke :)

Baozi min : aku juga suka sama pair ini ^^ makasi reviewnyaaa

sekali lagi, maaf ya jika mengecewakan :( bunuh saja saya. haha saya akan berusaha. tetep bantu saya ! fighting


End file.
